You are the Cheese to my Burger
by rebeccaanna
Summary: I always loved Dana and Cody together. This is how I thought things should have played out between the two of them. Set mid season 1, following the episode Just For Kicks, Dana is slowly but surely starting to fall in love with the Cody. She just doesn't know it yet. This is their epic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything pertaining to Step by Step and the characters belong to their rightful owners. This is merely for entertainment purposes. So enjoy!

Pairing: Cody and Dana

Setting: mid-season 1, this is set post episode 8 "Just For Kicks," we'll say it's been a month or two since Cody saves Dana from those thugs at the bar. She is slowly but surely starting to fall for Cody, even if she doesn't realize it herself yet. Now it's Cody's 19th birthday and she decides she should get him something special as a thank you for coming to rescue. This is the first chapter of many more to come,

_Chapter 1 _

"_Nineteen Candles"_

Frank and Carol are in the kitchen alone together canoodling by the stove. They are about to get mushy and start kissing when Dana enters and clears her throat loudly in order to make her presence known.

"Ahem!" Dana folds her arms across her chest and regards her mother and step-father.

Frank jumps and reluctantly stops hugging Carol.

"Oh gees." Frank sighs.

"Dana, honey…" Carol attempts to fix her mussed up hair. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's my own fault. I should have knocked before I entered the kitchen." Dana scoffed sarcastically. "Where we all _eat_."

"Did you need something Dana?" Carol asked.

"Yeah or are you just here to interrupt us?" Frank asked getting a soda can from the fridge.

"That's just a bonus." Dana regarded her step-father. "But I do need a ride to the mall."

"Alright, just let me grab my coat and we can go." Carol said patting her daughters shoulder as she started to walk to the coat rack.

"Um actually…Frank would you mind taking me?" Dana asked turning to Frank.

"Me?" Frank asked dropping his soda to the ground.

"Frank?" Carol asked. This was the first time Dana had asked to do something with Frank.

"Yeah…is that alright?" Dana asked looking between the both of them.

"Well that's fine." Carol was delighted. "That's better than fine, it's great, it's wonderful!" Carol hugged Dana and patted her head. "My daughter and my husband are finally bonding, I'm so happy."

"Uh maybe we should do this another time." Dana muttered as she was practically being suffocated from her mother squeezing her so tight.

"No no no." Carol insisted releasing her hold on Dana and patting her shoulder once more. "This is good. It will give the two of you the chance to bond."

"I'll go get my purse." Dana said going upstairs. As soon as she was out of ear shot. Frank pleaded with Carol.

"Oh gees honey, don't make me go to the mall with Dana."

"Frank this is a big deal. She _asked you_ to take her. And you're going." Carol ordered handing him the car keys. "Just be grateful it wasn't Karen. Last year she maxed out my credit card on Black Friday."

Frank shuttered at thought, Dana could be really uptight sometimes but at least she wasn't a shopaholic like Karen.

Dana and Frank spent the entire twenty minute drive to the mall in a complete and awkward silence. But now that they had arrived and he had safely parked his truck he had to ask.

"So Dana, why did you want me to take you to the mall instead of your mom?" Frank asked trying to break the ice.

"Because…I…" Dana struggled to speak. "Wow this is going to be harder to say than I thought." She tried again. "Because…I….._need….your help_." She finally blurted it out.

"You need my help?" Frank was shocked.

"Don't make me say it again." Dana groaned.

"No I'm just surprised. You don't normally come to me for advice." Frank went on.

"Who said anything about advice? I just need your help picking out a gift." Dana explained.

"Well okay. Who's the gift for?" Frank asked.

"It's…..for…." Dana once again struggled to form her sentences.

"Dana the mall closes in eight hours. And if we're going to keep talking at this rate I'm going to need a hot pretzel." Frank started to walk towards the food court.

"It's for Cody." Dana stated. This got Frank's attention and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to Dana.

"Cody?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Dana confirmed.

"Cody_ Lambert_? My nephew: Cody Lambert?" Frank was bewildered. Of all the people in the world Dana wanted to buy a present for Cody.

"Yes that Cody. His birthday's coming up. And after the incident at Jake's, I just wanted to get him something. I figured I owe him that." Dana explained.  
"Wow Dana, that's really nice." Frank complimented her.

"I'm a very-nice-person." Dana took offensive to what Frank had just said and took three steps towards Frank to close the distance between them.

"Of course you are." Frank said putting his hands up in defense. " So what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well I already know he has a van and cheese wiz." Dana stated.

"I'm sure we can find something that he will love. Let's go." Frank assured Dana and the two of them began the search for Cody's perfect birthday present.

Dana had finished wrapping Cody's gift. A part of her wondered why she bothered wrapping it. It was an acoustic guitar in a guitar case, the shape of the gift was a dead-giveaway as to what it was. But then again, it was Cody...

Topping it off with a big red bow, Dana smiled and took it downstairs and went outside. The light was on in Cody's van so she went over and knocked on the door.  
"Cody, it's me Dana." She called out.

"Dana!" Cody jumped up and hit his on ceiling of his van. He winced in pain for a moment but then opened the sliding door. "Dana, wasn't expecting you, but welcome to 'Chez-Codeman,'" He smiled and nodded his vigorously. "Me van es sue van." He ushered Dana inside.

"Uh thanks Cody." Dana said sitting down next to him on his waterbed. "I just wanted to give you this. Happy birthday." She handed him his present.

"It's my birthday! Whoa!" Cody smiled and then paused. "How old am I again?"

"Nineteen…well you'll be nineteen tomorrow." Dana told him.

"Dudesy, that is so cool! So what did you get me?" Cody asked examining the large gift that was obviously in the shape of a guitar. But instead of belittling him Dana simply smiled.

"Open it and see…" She said. Cody ripped through the paper and found the brown leather-bound guitar case.

"Whoa! A guitar case!" Cody smiled and then unlocked the three notches. "And look there's a guitar inside too!" Cody was super excited.

"It's an acoustic. So you don't need an amp or any wires, you just play." Dana explained.

"This is like the best gift I've ever gotten in my entire life!" Cody strummed a chord. "Thanks Dana-burger." Cody leaned over and gave Dana a hug.

"You're welcome." Dana hugged Cody back. But fearing that their contact was lingering too long Dana patted him on the back and pulled herself away. "Well enjoy." Dana stepped out.

"Goodnight Dana." Cody started strumming some more.

"Goodnight Cody." Dana went back into the house and she could hear Cody playing the guitar and singing the Dana song…'Dana-Dana-Dana-Dana-Dana-Dana…"

"Oh Dana there you are." Karen just got off the phone in the kitchen. "Guess what, Robby just called for you."

"Robby Hill? From my AP English class?" Dana asked taking the post-it from her sister.

"He wants to take you out tomorrow night." Karen informed her.

"He does?" Dana asked.

"I was just as surprised as you are. Usually when boys call wanting a date, they're looking for me." Karen said flipping her long brown hair. Dana just rolled her eyes at her conceited sister.

"Oh I can't tomorrow. It's Cody's birthday." Dana groaned.

"So? You don't even like Cody." Karen said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't-_not_ like Cody. He's a cheese-head." Dana admitted. "But he can be a very sweet and funny, charming in his own weird way…cheese-head." Dana spaced off for a moment.

"Oh my gosh! You LIKE HIM!" Karen squealed.

"What? No! That's not what I said, in fact that's the opposite of what I just said." Dana retorted in denial.

"This is amazing! He is so NOT the type of a guy you usually go for!" Karen went on. "Most of the time you pick successful, driven geeks who turn out to be jerks."

"I don't like Cody." Dana said again. "It's just his birthday. Don't read too much into it. Okay?" Dana said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay, but you know it wouldn't kill you to try something new." Karen said as she went upstairs to their bedroom leaving Dana alone in the kitchen. Dana pulled back the white curtain on the glass window and stole one last look at Cody before she too went upstairs to go to bed.

TBC…


	2. Something New

Chapter 2

"Something New"

Dana and Cody are walking together on campus at East Wisconsin University. They had just finished their tour. Dana was browsing the course catalog while Cody was distracted by the guys playing ultimate Frisbee.

" Whoa dudesy that is so cool!" Cool said pointing out the three guys playing Frisbee. Dana rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench.

"So I take it you liked the campus?" Dana asked.

"Cha-yeah, what's not to like? It's got a food court, Frisbee, all these gnarly professors who can enrich your mind with knowledge." Cody wiggled his fingers over his head and put on his thinking face. "Maybe I will be a college man after all." Cody stroked his chin and went deep into thought.

"Well good for you." Dana patted his knee. "This place should be a great fit for you."

"Well what about you?" Cody asked nudging her arm.

"Me? No I don't see myself coming to a school like this. I just promised mom I would like at it. She wants me to live at home for at least two years so that they can afford to send all six of us to college." Dana said closing the course catalog.

"Come on Dana, this place is totally rad. Look at how much fun all these dudes are having." Cody said gesturing to the quad full of students. Some were throwing a football around while others studied in groups under the shade of the trees. Dana was looking around when a Frisbee fell nearby to Cody's feet.

"Hey over here! Actually you want in?" The guy asked waving Cody to come join them in their game of Frisbee.

"Let's go play Frisbee. It will be just like sitting in on a class, you can study how to have fun!" Cody nodded his quickly.

"You go ahead, I'll wait here." Dana said.

"You're missing out." Cody smiled and then patted her shoulder before running off to join the guys. "Hey dudes! I always wanted to know, what makes Frisbee_ ultimate_?" Cody asked throwing the flying disc to one of the guys, joining in on their game.

"Your boyfriend is cute." Ashley, their tour guide from earlier came up to Dana.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." Dana corrected her.

"Does_ he _know that?" Ashley asked arching an eyebrow. "Because he has followed you around all day like a lost puppy?"

"We're still in the process of having him trained. But we are_ not_ together, no, no, no, no." Dana said shaking her head.

"Well anyway, he seems to fit right in." Ashley said sitting down next to her. "It's Dana right?"

"Yeah, Cody and I were on your tour this morning." Dana said.

"Do you mind if I say something?" Ashley asked giving Dana a funny look.

"I guess not…" Dana was wary.

"You seem like a very smart girl. Probably the smartest one in your entire class, am I right?" Ashley asked.

"I prefer smartest girl in the entire school but yes." Dana confirmed. "Why?"

"High school is the time where you bust your butt, building up your resume so that you can get into a good school. But college, these are supposed to be the best years of our lives. It's the time where you figure out who you are and what you want. And uh, you're not going to find that course in a catalog." Ashley said tapping her index finger on the catalog Dana was still holding.

"So are you saying I shouldn't strive to do my best?" Dana asked.

"No, I'm saying that: going to a university isn't just about the academics. It's also about meeting new people, being on your own, taking classes you actually care about and not just ones that will impress the admissions office. Where ever you decide to go to school Dana, just remember to step away from the textbooks once in a while. It's okay to have fun you know."

"I have fun." Dana replied.

"I've only known you for the last few hours, and I can already that you are_ way _too uptight. And do you know what happens when something stays uptight for too long?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Dana asked with a frown.

"It eventually _snaps_." Ashley smiled and let Dana think about what she had said. "I've got to go, I've got a class." Ashley said standing up. "Good luck Dana."

Dana sat in the passenger seat of Cody's van as they drove home. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ashley had said. Was she really coming off so uptight that total strangers could pick up on it? That's not the image she wanted to project at college. She didn't want to be a bookworm who never saw the light of day. Looking over to Cody she finally broke the silence between them.

"Cody do you think I'm fun?" Dana asked.

"Sure, I think you're fun." Cody replied. "When you let yourself have it."

"Do you think I'm uptight?" Dana asked.

"Oh you are _totally_ uptight. You can strike fear into a man's heart with that icy stare of yours! Cha-yeah!"

"Great…" Dana looked out the window and stared off into nothingness.

"Look Dana_, I know_ that your cynical persona is just a front to protect your sweet and vulnerable inner-child..." Cody said smiling at her. Dana looked back over to Cody. "But other people don't know that. Maybe if you did loosen up a little bit people would be able to see what a righteous babe you are."

"...Thanks Cody...I think." Dana smiled back at him. They pulled into the driveway and Cody parked his van.

"No sweat Dana Burger."

"Well goodnight Cody." Dana left Cody in his van and went inside. When she closed the kitchen door behind her she saw her mother cooking.

"Hey honey, how was the college tour? Did you like East Wisconsin University?" Carol asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"It was…informative." Dana replied vaguely.

"Look Dana, I know you've always dreamed of going to an Ivy League school. But with six kids we want all of you to get that chance to go to college. The best way for us to accomplish that is if you all live at home and go to school nearby." Carol explained.

"Mom its fine, really. Besides if a guy like Cody can score a 1400 on the SAT's and still be happy living in his van…then whose to stay I can't be happy at East Wis. U. Maybe I will even…have fun there." Dana replied.

"I'm glad you're keeping an open mind. Do you want some dinner?" Carol said offering her a plate of lasagna.

"Sure thanks." Dana sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I can ask you though." Carol sat down with her. "What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just time that I tried something new." Dana replied.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 True Colors

Chapter 3

"True Colors"

_Author's note: Cody has been on a couple of dates with Kimmie Peterson, a pretty girl known for her 'reputation.' It stirs up some unsuspected feelings of jealousy, especially when Dana overhears Kimmie's plans to take their relationship to the next level. _

Dana arrived back at home and came in through the back door. She set her purse and keys on the counter and was surprised to find an empty kitchen and very quiet house. With eight people living under one roof and another living in the driveway, the Lambert-Foster house was never silent.

"It's quiet…" Dana said cautiously as she went into the living room and again found nobody. "Too quiet."

Then all of the sudden she saw Al come downstairs.

"Hey Dana." Al said.

"Al where is everybody?" Dana asked.

"Dad went to pick up pizza. JT, Brendon and Mark went with him. And Carol's upstairs doing Karen's hair."

"What about Cody, I didn't see him out in his van." Dana asked sitting down on the couch.

"Oh he's probably out on a date with Kimmie." Al said grabbing her basketball ball from the closet.

"Kimmie? I didn't know he was still seeing her." Dana knew they had gone out on one date but she figured it was just a one-time thing so that JT could score a date with her sister Connie.

"What do you care?" Al asked.

"Oh I don't." Dana said overcorrecting herself. "In fact I'm happy for them. If it means Cody's off my hands then that's great. Good for them. It's great. I'm happy for them."

"You said that already…" Al was growing suspicious of the way Dana was acting. "Dana…you're not …_jealous_ are you?"

"Me? Jealous no, no, no, no. I am not jealous. No. No, no, no, no." Dana insisted hugging a throw pillow.

"Do you like Cody?" Al asked not dropping the subject as she approached her step-sister.

"Why would I like Cody? He is an immature, uncultured buffoon." Dana said tossing the pillow aside.

"And you're Frosty the Ice Queen, but for some reason he still likes you." Al retorted back.

"I am not going to stay here and dignify this with a response. I have to get ready for work." Dana was about to head the stairs before Al called out.

"Just so you know that's where they're going for their date tonight."

"What?" Dana asked pausing halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah, they're going to see a movie and then they're going to get dinner…at the 50's diner. Cody likes the burgers." Al added before heading outside to shoot some hoops in the driveway.

_Later that night_

Dana was waitressing at the diner and trying hard not to spy on Cody and Kimmie, with very little success. The worse part of it all though was that Dana had to _serve them_ their meals. Dana couldn't help but roll her eyes every time Kimmie let out that insufferable giggle. You could hear it all the way across the crowded restaurant. Cody especially looked annoyed but being the gentleman he was, he ignored Kimmie's annoying habits. Kimmie was also looking for any excuse to get closer to Cody. She tried hand feeding him French fries and put two straws into her milkshake so they could share it. Dana needed a break. So she excused herself from the counter and went into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled back her frazzled blonde hair that was trying to fall out of her messy pony tail.

"Come on, get it together. Why is this bothering you so much?" Dana squeezed her shut and took a deep breath. She didn't get to relax for too long because she heard the click-clacking of familiar high heels and the high pitched voices of the Peterson sisters coming this way. Quickly ducking into one of the bathroom stalls Dana hid from them. Connie and Kimmie Peterson came into the bathroom and parked themselves in front of the mirrors.

"How is it going with Cody?" Connie asked.

"He is SO cute. He has the child-like innocence about him that is so refreshing. He's not like any other guy I've ever dated." Kimmie replied.

"So when are you going to make this _boy_ a _man_?" Connie hinted.

"As a matter of fact, I plan on taking our relationship to the next level: _this weekend_." Kimmie informed her. Dana continued to eavesdrop, keeping quiet in the bathroom stall.

"Tell, tell!" Connie squealed.

"A friend of mine invited us to go skiing up at his cabin. Of course I don't plan on doing much skiing." Kimmie and Connie giggled together and Dana, again, rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking the bearskin rug by the fireplace would be so romantic. I want to make this a night _he will never forget_."

"You are so bad! Cody Lambert: the next notch in your bedpost!" Connie laughed.

"You know it!" Kimmie confirmed as the two girls excused themselves from the bathroom. Dana groaned and emerged from the stall.

Dana was avoiding Cody and Kimmie's table to the best of her ability. She focused instead on trying to clean a smudge off the counter. She took a rag and was continuously scrubbing at the same exact spot for probably ten minutes. Finally her manager insisted she go give the check to Cody's table. Cody was picking out a song on the jukebox leaving Kimmie by herself. Dana slowly approached her.

"Will there be anything else?" Dana reluctantly asked.

"…You're Cody's _cousin_, right?"Kimmie asked arching an eyebrow to her.

"_Step_…" Dana corrected her. "We're more friends than anything else."

"Hmmm…" Kimmie was regarding Dana with suspicion.

"Yo Dana!" Cody came back to the table happy and eager to see Dana. "Thanks for the awesome service tonight. The burgers are excellent!" Cody pulled his wallet out and handed over some cash, being sure to add a very generous tip for Dana.

"Thank you Cody." Dana accepted the cash and lightly smiled and nodded at Cody. Cody put the cash in her hand and held onto her hand for a moment.

"No thank you!" Cody insisted. Kimmie must not have liked their interaction because a second later her elbow that was resting on the table 'slipped' and knocked a plate of French fries to the floor

"Oh no, I'm so clumsy!" Kimmie shrieked as the plate splattered and fries and ketchup went everywhere. "I don't suppose you would mind cleaning that up?" Kimmie shot Dana a cold look. But Dana returned her icy stare right back and calmly replied.

"I'll get a mop." Dana said turning away.

"Don't worry about it Dana Burger, I got it." Cody immediately jumped in and started picking up the fries.

"Cody don't be silly. It's_ her_ job to clean, not yours." Kimmie replied trying to discourage Cody from helping.

Little did any of them know, Al was just outside and she had seen and heard all of this go down. Seizing the moment she came inside and hurried over to the counter and ordered an extra-large chocolate milkshake. The waiter handed it to her and Al quickly went over to Cody.

"Hey Code-man!" Al greeted Cody and came up right behind Kimmie. Al 'slipped' on one of the French fries and 'accidentally' spilled the cold chocolate ice cream right over Kimmie's shoulder and into her lap. Kimmie shrieked in horror.

"Ugh! You little brat!" Kimmie leapt up from her seat and tried use napkins to wipe the ice cream off.

"Hey, it was accident." Al insisted. "I must have slipped on one of the fries _you _dropped." Al stood her ground. She may only be 12 but she was toughest woman in the Lambert-Foster household. And she didn't like the way Kimmie had treated Dana. Nobody messes with the Fosters but the Lamberts. Besides Kimmie wasn't nearly good enough for Cody. He was way too cool for her. So Al gladly took matters into her own hands.

"Relax it's just ice cream. Al didn't mean any harm." Cody said defending his little cousin.

"_This_!" Kimmie grabbed her chocolate-stained shirt. "…is an _$80 silk blouse_, and you ruined it!" Kimmie directed her anger towards Al.

"What's going on?" Dana arrived with the mop in hand but was surprised to see Al there too and a now hysterical Kimmie.

"This _animal _spilled ice cream all over me!" Kimmie snapped.

"Hey that 'animal' happens to be my step-sister." Dana said.

"And my cousin." Cody added.

"Whose side are you on Cody?" Kimmie asked.

"Theirs." Cody replied standing behind Al. Al smiled proudly.

"Ugh!" Kimmie stomped her foot. "If that's the way you feel then this date is over!" Kimmie grabbed her purse and stormed out of the diner.

"Woah, major 'tude." Cody shook his head.

"Sorry if I ruined your date Cody." Al said half-heartedly.

"Don't worry about it little cuz." Cody said nudging her. "You saved me tonight. Kimmie showed her true colors. And _no way_ do I want to be with a babe like that. Let me buy you another milk shake." Cody insisted as walked over to the bar to order a replacement drink for Al. Dana started to mop the mess away but had to ask Al.

"What were you even doing here?" Dana asked.

"I came with Carol to pick you. She's waiting in the car and I was hungry." Al explained.

"Did you _really_ slip?" Dana asked in a whisper.

"What do you think?" Al asked with a smirk on her face.

"Okay!" Cody arrived back with two milkshakes in hand. "One chocolate swirl for Al and one strawberry splash for the Dana burger!"

"Thanks Cody!" Al said as she took a sip.

"Let's get out here." Cody waved the girls to follow him outside.

"Yeah, Carol's waiting." Al said as she waited for Dana at the door.

"Let me just clock out." Dana went behind the register and punched out for the night. She grabbed her coat and walked outside with Al. Cody had already gone to his van to drive home.

"Al…thank you. For what you did in there." Dana said gesturing to the diner.

"I didn't do it for you. That chick is a total bimbo." Al replied.

"I know. I just want you _to know_ that I appreciate it, just the same." Dana said and Al gave her a funny look. "What?" Dana asked.

"You _do_ like Cody don't you?" Al asked even though she already knew the answer. Dana hesitated to reply.

"…I'm not sure." Dana answered honestly. "I just-lately have been…having _these feelings_ that I don't fully I understand."

"Well don't take too long. Cody is an awesome guy and it won't be long until somebody else realizes that and you will have missed your chance." Al replied.

"I don't get it. You _want_ me to be with Cody?" Dana was surprised that Al would be okay with Cody and herself being an item.

"It's no secret that Cody often gets distracted by shiny objects. But he's been hung up on you for over a year. That's got to mean something right?"

"I don't know what any of it means. I don't know what I'm feeling. So could you just promise me you won't say anything to anyone? At least not until I figure things out myself?" Dana asked.

"Well…" Al hesitated.

"Please Al?" Dana asked again.

"Alright. You have my word, I won't say anything." Al agreed sticking her hands into her coat pockets.

"Thank you…you're a pretty cool step-sister." Dana smiled at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Al said nudging Dana as they walked to the car where Carol was waiting.


End file.
